custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Get Funky with Barney (Thevideotour1's version)
Get Funky with Barney is a custom Barney & Friends Season 3 home video released on December 26, 1995. Plot Recap Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jenny Dempsey) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Dao Knight) *Roary (Ross Hull) *Sexy Girl/Kenza (Melissa Altro) *Rude Guy/Zane (Toadie Roger) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) *Bruno (Michael Caloz) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Jackson (Greg Dantas) *Cameron (Chris Finch) *Colleen (Kat Herring) *Margaret (Samantha Kelly) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Charlie (Jack Mountford) *Lauren (Deanna Mustard) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) *Celine (Shira Roth) *Ralph (Justin Timberlake) Songs #Barney Theme Song # # # # # # # # #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and late 1993-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *The Barney voice from "Shawn and the Beanstalk" is used. *The Barney costume from "Are We There Yet?" is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "Barney Live! in New York City" is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Gone Fishing" is used. *The BJ voice from "Who's Who on the Choo-Choo?" is used. *The BJ costume from "Hats Off to BJ" is used. *This version of "I Love You" uses musical arrangements from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" and Barney and kids' vocals from "Having Tens of Fun!". *Another Barney video to be closed-captioned by Captions Inc. Los Angeles. The Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection, the Columbia TriStar Home Video print, and the Paramount/Nickelodeon print would have closed-captions from that company as well. *Shawn wears the same clothes from "A Welcome Home". *Antonio wears different clothes (a green t-shirt, bright blue jeans, and red tennis shoes). *Bruno wears different clothes (a red long-sleeved shirt, olive green cargo pants, white ankle socks, and brown shoes). *Tosha wears the same clothes from "Shawn and the Beanstalk" and the same hairstyle from "On the Move". *Jackson wears different clothes (a black t-shirt with a drum set on it, bright blue jeans, and gray workout shoes). *Cameron wears different clothes (a pink collar t-shirt, beige shoes, and brown shoes). *Colleen wears different clothes (a magenta t-shirt, blue denim overall shorts, a red plaid jacket over it, and purple sneakers) and straight hair with a magenta hairband on it. *Margaret wears different clothes (a dark red t-shirt, bright blue jean shorts that goes above her knees, and brown shoes) and straight hair. *Carlos wears the same clothes from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *Min wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Barney's Talent Show". *Charlie wears different clothes (a white polo shirt, dark blue jeans, and white shoes). *Lauren wears different clothes (a white tank top, a denim blue jacket over it, a red backwards baseball cap, black jeans, and red sneakers) and straight hair. *Kenneth wears the same clothes from "On the Move". *Celine wears different clothes (a pink tank top, black shorts, and brown shoes) and straight hair. *Ralph wears different clothes (a green and white striped collar shirt, beige shorts, and brown loafers). Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", )